


I Just Wanted To Be Spending Time With You

by phanicatthekidsarentalright (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, Getting Together, M/M, aka a very important month, halloween gathering, i love 2009 phan tbh, idk that's it i guess, october 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanicatthekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are at the Halloween Gathering in 2009 and they’ve realised that they just want to spend time with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted To Be Spending Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> idk I really love the idea of Dan and Phil in the early stages of their relationship, realising just how much they want to be together etc ;) so this is just a short fic based around that! enjoy :D

The crowds of YouTubers swarmed around Dan, who watched the world rush by as he worked on auto-pilot, making small talk and smiling eagerly. In reality, he was trying to ignore the gnawing pains of hunger in his stomach and his sadness at having parted ways with Phil.

Phil was Dan’s best friend. They’d only met for the first time in real life a week or so ago, when Dan had stayed at Phil’s house for a few days. However, they’d been talking over the internet for months.

Dan didn’t really know what they were at this point. When he’d stayed with Phil, they’d kissed a couple of times, and even ended up making out one night, but they hadn’t really talked about what that had meant for them. 

Dan didn’t want to assume that a few messy kisses in the heat of the moment meant that he and Phil were an exclusive item. He wanted them to be; that much he knew, at least. But he wasn’t sure how to ask Phil if they were.

There was food elegantly displayed on tables all around. It wasn’t fancy, but it was food, and Dan wanted some. However, he had to restrain himself, as none of the other YouTubers seemed to be eating. Dan certainly didn’t want to stick out, so he chose to remain hungry. 

As someone Dan had neglected to remember the name of continued talking to him, he couldn't help but feel his mind wander to Phil. Where was he? He’d promised to stay by Dan’s side the entire night, helping him through the social practices that were expected of him. Where had he gone?

Dan snapped back to reality as he became conscious of the expectant face of the man in front of him, as if he was waiting for a response to whatever he’d just said. Dan began to panic. He hadn’t been listening to a word, and the man had been talking long enough that Dan figured a simple “cool” wouldn’t suffice as a reply. 

Dan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He began to sweat nervously, the growing pressure increasing with every second that passed. “Um…I…” he choked out, no plan in mind for the rest of the sentence. The man frowned, raising an eyebrow as a blush rose to Dan’s cheek.

Thankfully, he soon felt someone appear next to him, their hand slithering around to the small of his back, pulling him close. Dan breathed in and sighed in relief, inhaling the familiar, recognisable scent. Phil.

“That sounds great, Dave,” Phil replied smoothly, his hand moving from Dan’s waist to clasp their hands together, squeezing Dan’s in reassurance. He kept their intertwined hands hidden behind Dan’s back. 

“D’you mind if I steal Dan for a second? I need to talk to him about something,” Phil smiled at ‘Dave’, but Dan could see the missing glint from his eyes. He clearly wanted to leave the conversation.

Dave shrugged. “Sure, man. Nice talking to you, Dan.” 

Dan flashed a forced toothy grin at the man. “You too.”

As soon as Phil began to pull Dan away from the crowd, still holding him tightly, Dan could physically feel himself relax. He felt comfortable and safe in Phil’s grip, watching silently as the older boy tossed smiles and greetings around. Phil had always been the more socially confident of the two, and it was times like these that Dan was overwhelmingly glad of that.

Phil continued holding his hand, leading him further and further away from the groups of people clustered, chattering amongst themselves. Phil swiped two bread rolls that were sitting in a small basket on the table, inconspicuously concealing them behind his back as he pulled Dan around a corner until a small fountain came into view.

He finally released Dan’s hand, biting into one of the rolls and handing Dan the other. “I thought you might be hungry,” he grinned. Dan almost gasped in relief. “God, yes. Do any of them actually eat? Literally, there’s so much food there and none of them are touching it. What the hell?” Dan rambled, finally feeling like he could be himself again.

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out. “I don’t know.” He sighed, taking Dan’s hand again and leading him over to the fountain. They sat on the edge, side by side, and ate their bread eagerly. Phil kept his hand resting on Dan’s as they both glanced up at the stars, finally getting to embrace each other’s company and the peace and quiet that now surrounded them.

“Somehow, the stars still look beautiful here, even though there’s probably heaps of pollution,” Phil mused, his gaze remaining fixed on the sky above.

Dan, however, brought his eyes back down to the boy next to him, looking at him lovingly. He smiled, even though he knew Phil wasn’t looking at him. 

Phil shifted, noticing Dan staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and brought his gaze back to his younger companion. He smiled fondly at Dan, before they both started moving closer.

Phil moved his hand to the back of Dan’s head, gently tilting his own head and leaning in to meet his best friend. Their lips brushed gently before Dan quickly closed the gap, gripping onto Phil’s collar and pulling him closer.

Phil smiled against his lips. He moved closer to Dan, tugging on his costume and holding him tightly. Their mouthes moved eagerly against each other’s, both of them grinning and running out of breath as they embraced as much of each other as they possibly could.

When Phil finally pulled back, he pecked Dan’s lips once before gazing lovingly at the younger boy. “Dan…I’ve been thinking,” he began, “would you want to maybe be my boyfriend? We don’t have to tell anyone if you’re not ready, and we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do. I mean, even if you just want to stay friends that’s okay, I don’t want this to change any—“

He was cut off by Dan flinging his hand onto his mouth, silencing him. “Phil, shut up. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I mean, I don’t really want to tell anyone yet, but I want nothing more than to be your…your spork. I’ll be your spork. That’s an ambiguous term that we use fondly, right?” Dan giggled to himself, and Phil shook his head in mock disbelief.

“Well, okay. Can I rephrase my question then? I don’t want you to be my boyfriend anymore, Dan. Will you do me the honour of being my spork?”

Dan grinned and cuddled into Phil’s chest. “Of course I will, you spork.”

**Author's Note:**

> *baby phil voice* oh dear…i don’t know what that ending was i’m so sorry. please let me know if you liked it i guess?
> 
> my tumblr: http://phanicatthekidsarentalright.tumblr.com :D


End file.
